DayRWikia
Welcome to the DayR Wikia! Survivor fans wikia for DayR UPDATES Version .454 (22 March 2017) List of changes: * Starting a new game premiums will get 2500 caps * Strength of vehicle enhanced * Chance of being attacked by enemies reduced * The Golden Dragon base weakened * Maximum level of following skills enhanced: "possession of weapons", "Medicine", "Survival" * Bug with exaggerated damage from injuries fixed * Bug with intensive display of ads fixed Version 453/452 (20 March 2017) List of changes: * New vehicles ** VAZ-2101, ** GAZ-24, ** ZIL-130 * vehicle strength was enhanced in comparison with v452 * when changing weapon, the chance to defeat an enemy recounts instantly * New items: ** engine oil, ** spark plug, ** Kalashnikov machine gun * New item icons * New bandit base - "Golden Dragon" * The store was completely revised * More caps for watching ads * Serious improvement of game balance * Some bugs were fixed, the stability of the game was improved Version 450 (27 Jan 2017) List of changes: * New Items: ** Motorised raft. An improved version of raft which has better speed and carrying capacity. You need gasoline to get a speed bonus. A scheme of this item will be opened on the 4th level of mechanics (with a cargo motor trike). ** Water purifier. An improved version of well which lets you get a lot of pure water for the short time. The scheme is available on the 6th level of survival (with a greenhouse). * New way of saving the game: ** For the free version players, the "saving points" are placed all over the map instead of "saving areas". The saving point is a safe location where you can save the game if you want to. ** Premium players will get an advice to save the game every 15 minutes of game (to avoid situations when the player forgets to save the game and loses his progress). * New difficulty mode: "Extra-hard", a real challenge, only for game experts. * New option on the new game start: "Start kit", an opportunity to get a kit of equipment which will help you to survive at the beginning of a new game. * Broken brick oven can be taken apart to get some fire-brick at one craft. * Disassembled cars (ZAZ and UAZ) can be broken for scrap at one time. Version 444 (20 Dec 2016) List of Changes: * New tutorial; * New interface of caps purchasing and discounted kits; * New interface of fight, new images of rat, lynx, wolf and boar; * New interface of settings; * You can pick up/drop item by double tap; * You can find all kinds of mushrooms in every point of wasteland; * You can find cars on the roads where cars are drawn on the map; * Animals distribution throughout the map has been changed; * Interface "Explore" and the inventory tab "On the ground" will be always opened together; * Items you found will always be placed on the floor; * BelAZ does not affect your hunger and thirst anymore, the mission of searching for vegetables has been deleted from this quest. * Premium players get 1000 caps when starting the game, but they don't get Premium chests and electric car. * New images of some items; * Correction of balance, interface and bugs. Version 435 (7 Nov 2016) * Camp images updated * ... Version 430: * New language added: French. * New skills ** forging. You can get this skill by destoying some metallic objects (pipes, cans, spare parts, nails etc.). For crafting, you have to make blacksmith's bellows and build a forge chimney. Also, you'll need a lot of charcoal (you can get it if you make a charcoal pile). You can craft iron objects from scrap-metal and steel objects from steel. You can make some steel from scrap-metal using a steel-melting furnace (you can get the steel-melting furnace scheme if your forging skill is not less then fifth). ** Charcoal pile. To make it, you need 200 pieces of wood. It will burn during 24 hours. When the pile is totally burnt, you can get a lot of charcoal from it. You'll get the scheme on the third level of survival. ** Hand mill will help you to grind some groats (wheat, corn, buckwheat, rice) into flour. You'll get the scheme on the third level of survival. You'll get the scheme on the third level of forging. ** Nails forging will help you to craft the nails using a forge chimney. You'll get the scheme on the first level of forging. ** Iron pipe forging will help you to craft an iron pipe from scrap metal using a forge chimney. You'll get the scheme on the second level of forging. ** Wire crafting will help you to make a wire from scrap metal using a forge chimney. You'll get the scheme on the third level of forging. ** Iron bolt is a new ammo for a heavy crossbow. You can craft it using a forge chimney. You'll get the scheme on the sixth level of mechanics with the heavy crossbow scheme. ** Workbench is a stationary tool kit. You can't move it after finishing crafting. It never wears out. With workbench, you can craft some high-level objects. You'll get the scheme on the ninth level of mechanics. ** Sewing machine. The same type of object as as workbench. It can replace the sewing kit (sewing needle). You'll get the scheme on the fifth level of sewing. ** Chemistry lab. The same type of object as as workbench. It can replace the chemistry kit. You'll get the scheme on the sixth level of chemistry. ** Primer crafting. You'll get the scheme on the sixth level of chemistry. You'll need a chemistry lab. ** Draw well will help you to have the unlimited amount of dirty water. You'll get the scheme on the fifth level of survival. ** Growing plants in a greenhouse. You'll get the scheme on the seventh level of survival. You can grow tomatoes, cucumbers, potatoes, cabbage, corn, wheat, apple trees. All plants grow during 4 months and it does not depend on season. ** Wooden house gives you a big bonus to rest and satiety. You'll get the scheme on the seventh level of survival. On the eighth level, you'll get the scheme of brick house which gives you even more bonuses. ** Fish salting. The same process as meat salting. You'll get the recipe on the third level of cooking. ** Cucumbers and tomatoes salting. You'll get the recipes on the fifth level of cooking. ** Cellar. If you have a cellar in your camp, you food will rot 5 times more slowly. The cellar gives you more bonuses than a dugout. You'll get the scheme on the fifth level of survival. ** Dugout is a first available kind of house. It gives you a bonus to rest and also, your food will rot 2 times more slowly. The dugout gives you less bonuses than a cellar. You'll get the scheme on the fourth level of survival. * Alcohol crafting. You'll need a cellar, a barrel (you'll get the scheme on the third level of forging) * Trading with survivors. On every base in Siberia (except Yakutsk) there is a trader. Each trader has his special offers of barter. Traders never exchange objects for caps or caps for objects. There is only barter of game objects. You can get some vegetables for growing. Version 421 () List of changes: * Add Drain fuel from cars without disassemble * Added Torch * Added the skill and new survive ability: Forging * Added new vehicle: Cargo Motor Trike (bicycle with cart and motor) * Now the saucepans are finite * No more metal plates: welcome scrap metal! * Trade with NPC * The electromobile and helicopter are obtained in a mission and not in letters * Added buildings (Dugout, cellar, oven, forging chimney, and others) * The tent is reworked * New camp images * Now, the canned food and water doesn't rotten * Workbenches added * The leather armour are better than MotorWay * Added Packs in shop * Mystery coupon added (offers discounts of 10% 25% 50% and 90% in items of shop) * Now, the plastic explosives requires Tidocicline and not Tratotonid * The recipes of medicines are changed * Added new alcohols: homemade wine, whiskey and moonshine * You can grow up vegetables in greenhouse * Added new medic item, alcohol (no more vodka in bleeding) * Sewing kit replaced by sewing needle * The Primer are craft able * Human skeletons are found more likely * Axe needed to craft raft * The warehouses haves nailed boxes: it is not known what can be found inside... * The red wine downs more radiation than vodka * the closed packages now weight is 1 kg * Broken bicycles are found in Post Offices Continue...